


Triumvate

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: A couple and their best friend turn into a threesome, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Ben and Abigail have a good thing going on.  They decide it could be an even better thing with Riley involved.





	Triumvate

First of all, it was raining. That would have been enough to keep the three of them inside already, but the men with guns and grudges only added on to their desire to stay in the motel until morning. Abigail had found some map to a site where they thought there would be a stash of things left behind by the Donner party, but they found small-town organized crime instead. Apparently the old river was the locals’ territory, and when Ben had tried to get a closer look at the old tree on the map, words had been exchanged. And shotgun shells. The local sheriff had managed to calm everyone down enough to get the three of them out of town, and had even called ahead to a motel for them, on the condition that they didn’t come back. It was a tough bargain to have to make (and had involved an exchange of funds) but they were safe.

“And you know what? I didn’t see anything. I think the map was a dead end,” Ben said, pulling his bag out of the trunk of the car and keeping an eye on the heavy storm clouds.

“That’s what you think the worst part is?” Riley asked. “And not, you know, getting shot at?”

“We’ve been shot at before, and it will probably happen again.” Abigail said. “Let’s get a room.”

That was how they ended up in a tiny motel in northern California. Paying off the sheriff left them with only enough money for one room. And the weird smell of the couch convinced Riley to stay on the bed for as long as possible.

They rotated through showers and teeth brushing and grabbing some food from the stash they had brought in a knapsack, and, while Ben was taking his turn in the shower, Abigail flopped down next to Riley.

“I can’t tell if I’m tired or wide awake,” she muttered.

He nodded. “Yeah, it feels like I should be exhausted after, you know, everything that happened today, but the adrenaline isn’t having it.”

She snorted, lightly, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She exhaled deeply, in the way of someone who has had a long day and is finally realizing that it’s over and that they can relax.

Riley was anything but relaxed, however, as his best friend’s girlfriend was incredibly close, wearing her pajamas (they matched, she had bought a pajama set, and that was just like her to be so put together) and he was very awake and very aware of her and of himself.

Ben stopped the shower and came out, wearing his definitely-not-matching pajamas (a t shirt from a tourist trap in Oregon and boxers.)

He fell down on the other side of Riley and reached out to run a hand through Abigail’s still-wet hair, which would have seemed romantic if it hadn’t meant that Riley was trapped under Ben’s arm.  
He started to squirm, half-joking and half-serious. Abigail grabbed Ben’s wrist, pinning him down. 

“No way, Poole,” she said, grinning. “You’re trapped.”

“Oh no,” he muttered, “Please help.” Sarcasm dripped off of every syllable. “I’m trapped by two nerds, how will I make it out of this alive?” He wriggled a little more, then froze when he felt something on his left side. Apparently he was moving a little too much for Ben to handle calmly. Well, he could just ignore it and go to sleep on the couch, and they could never acknowledge that it had happened! He tried to sit up in earnest, and Abigail’s grasp on Ben’s arm pulled him right back down to laying on the bed.

Apparently, he had sat up long enough for her to see what was going on.

“Is that what I think it is?” she asked, her voice low and her accent gliding over the words.

Ben smiled at her, a smile he usually reserved for well-stocked antique malls and relatively cheap estate sales. “It probably is, yeah.”

“I would rather not sit on the couch in the motel lobby,” Riley said, then saw the look in Ben’s eyes. Fine, he’d be a good friend. “But if I need to, one of you has to drive us back home.”

Abigail looked at him like he had just suggested something absurd, yet ultimately harmless. “Riley, that would be rude. If we did anything tonight, you could stay in here.”

Riley pressed his lips together and stared at the ceiling, trying very hard to not think about that possibility. “I mean, I could, but do you want me to, though? Cause I don’t think you do.”

Ben glanced at Abigail, a silent plea to her diplomatic nature, and she rolled her eyes in a good hearted way.

“Actually, Riley, we would want you here.” She leaned against his shoulder, and that was pretty clearly an invitation. 

It took a moment for the offer to move from his ears to his brain, but when it hit, it immediately travelled downwards. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You two seem to have a good thing going on.”

“Riley, I think the three of us have a good thing going on, and we’ve had it going on for a while,” Ben said. 

It made sense to Riley, at least. The three of them had been through so much together, and they made a great team, and after everything they had seen and done… there was nobody else for any one of them then the other two. They needed the other two people, or else the whole thing would fall apart.

Also he had a boner. He had been around Ben long enough to have love for him--his soft eyes and his big hands and his brilliant mind and the way that Riley sometimes needed him and the way he sometimes needed Riley. And Abigail was gorgeous and funny and witty and just amazing, and Riley sometimes wondered why she put up with these two weirdos in her life until she said something odd--a joke about history that only Ben would understand, a strange remark that only Riley could possibly smile at, and it became clear that she was as much of a weirdo as either of them. He realized that he really did want this, with them.

Also it had been a while, and, again, he had a boner.

He sighed, pretending to be annoyed so neither of them could tell how eager he was, and he knew damn well it probably didn’t work. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Apparently both of them were eager, too, as Ben’s shirt was off before Riley had finished his sentence, and it occurred to him that maybe the two of them had been discussing this for a while. The thought made him feel warm and loved and, hell, maybe a little embarrassed.

Abigail suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in to kiss him, and he was so shocked he couldn’t really form a coherent thought. He was about to start thinking again when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and then he was back to square one.

Ben tipped his chin up with one large hand and began to kiss him, and Riley at least had the presence of mind to start nibbling at his lip. He heard a low moan behind him and realized that Ben had his other hand down the front of Abigail’s shirt.

It took the three of them way longer to completely undress than it should have done, but they had to regularly stop to kiss and touch and realize that they were here, they were alive, and they were together. It had really been a long time coming, and it felt right.

The storm broke right as Abigail slipped her underwear off. Ben grinned at the sudden sound of the rain. He sat down on the bed and grabbed Riley around the waist, running his hands across his chest, grabbing his nipples, and occasionally drifting to his thighs--but never enough for it to be a real handjob. He wanted this to last, to be more than a one night stand.

Abigail straddled one of Riley’s thighs (and one of Ben’s thighs, too, they were so close, and she decided that this was exactly what they all needed tonight) and began to kiss his neck, biting and sucking a little. She realized that he made little whimpers and she liked it so much she moved down to his shoulders to leave hickeys. Riley shot out one hand and placed it on her hip, and she smiled into his shoulder and moved it under her, starting to grind against it.

Her breath hitched when he was holding his hand still, so when he curled his fingers upwards and inwards she gasped into his shoulder and bit, almost drawing blood. Ben reached out and grabbed her hips, holding her in place while Riley moved his fingers. She felt Ben’s thumbs move small involuntary circles against her hipbones, and she could feel herself flushing.

“So is it always this good for you two, or am I just special?”, Riley asked, his usual cocky tone less efficient due to how aroused he was. “Or is this the first time the two of you haven’t used historical facts as dirty talk?”

Ben laughed at that, and Abigail almost did, too, but she had a reputation to uphold in front of her boys (and it was so, so easy to see them as a pair already, of course she would want both of them at the same time.)

“Riley, I can think of something better for you do than mouthing off,” she said.

He smiled at her. “Like what?”

Ben, without needing any notes from Abigail, moved back from Riley, pulling his shoulders down until Riley was on his back on the bed.

Abigail was getting ready to get on his face when she paused, gripped with a brilliant idea.

“You know, Ben, my legs are really tired from earlier,” she said, smiling.

“Oh! Um…” Ben responded, and between his tone and Riley’s face, it was clear neither of them even suspected what she was planning.

“And I feel bad for you, Ben--if I just sit on Riley’s face, what will you do?”

“I wouldn’t mind watching--” Ben tried to say at the same time Riley blurted out “I’m okay with you sitting on my face!”

Riley was used to a particular grin Abigail had--Ben had one, too, and it was slightly different, but they both meant the same thing: Come on, RIley, throw caution to the wind and come with me! In the past, he had seen it used both to invite him to a supremely good taco truck 45 minutes away and also to enter an ancient, crumbling tomb where not everything had mummified. When Abigail leaned over him, her hair wisping over her ears and her breasts shifting forward slightly and her voice so low that Riley had to strain to hear it over the rain outside and gave him that smile, he knew he would probably say yes to anything she asked.

“Have you ever been double teamed, Riley?”

 

“Yes!” he said. “Wait, no, I’ve never been double teamed, but if you’re asking, I’ll say yes.”

She turned back to Ben. “You bring lube?” 

Ben was already pulling it out of the bag, along with a handful of condoms and dental dams.

Riley glanced over as he situated himself on his hands and knees. “Wait, you guys brought all that before you knew we would have to leave the.... area…” He paused. “Oh my god, how many treasure hunts were you two fucking after?!”

“Most of them,” Ben admitted as he opened up one dental dam for himself and handed another one to Abigail. “Trust me, it took us all our self control to not ask you to join every time.”

“That is kind of sweet, in a weird way, but I guess everything here is a little--” Riley stopped talking as Ben laid down the plastic and licked him, and he was silent for a good three seconds before he started to make little keening noises.

Abigail opened her legs and spread out the dental dam. “Well?” she asked, and Riley dove in.

Abigail let herself get swept away for a moment, feeling her thighs tighten around Riley’s head, and then she came back to herself. After all, she didn’t want to miss the show, and she had the best seat in the house. RIley was being completely undone by Ben with nothing more than his tongue. He looked desperate in a way she had never seen Riley look before. Ben opened his eyes and winked at her, and she quietly giggled. While Ben worked a finger into Riley, she quietly shook, and when Ben worked his way up to two fingers, she felt herself clench up and then, suddenly, relax. She gently pushed Riley’s head back with two fingers and smiled at him. 

“You’re doing great,” she said, voice low and breathy. “Give me a few minutes to recover.”

Ben was beginning to work a third finger into Riley, and Abigail stared at the man in between her legs. His face was truly something to see--his eyes were glazed over, his mouth was hanging open slightly, and he was trying so hard to hold back the little gasps he clearly wanted to make. When Ben pulled his fingers out, Riley’s focus sharpened and he tried to swing his head around.

“Ben? Ben, please, you can’t stop now,” he panted.

“I’m not stopping, I’m just switching,” Ben said as he rolled on a condom. “Now relax.”

Riley put his head down by Abigail’s right thigh and snort-laughed for a moment. “Relax? Now?”

Abigail threaded her fingers through Riley’s hair and tugged it upward gently, looking into his blown-out pupils. “Just focus on relaxing, and he’ll be in soon--” Riley’s face twisted for a second, clearly in shock-- “Or right now.”

Riley laced his fingers in between Abigail's as Ben pushed into him, and she could almost feel the pulse from his wrist, quick and eager. She waited with him until Ben was in and starting to thrust, then she pushed Riley’s head down again--gentle enough that she wouldn’t hurt him, firm enough to make her point known.

Riley went back to work, and Abigail focused on the twin joys of being eaten out (and holy shit, Riley was good at that) and watching Ben fuck Riley. Ben’s eyes were glazed over and Abigail could hear the soft little back-of-the-throat noises he tended to make during sex. She grinned as she gave tiny tugs on Riley’s hair, noticing the vacant expression in his eyes. Her back arched off the bed as she came again, and she pulled Riley’s head out from in between her legs.

“I think I’m done for now,” she managed to gasp out, completely out of breath. “But I’m more than happy to enjoy the show.”

Ben smiled at her as he grabbed Riley’s hips and started to yank him backwards, and she knew they were both kind of past words at that point. Ben finished, quietly and suddenly. He hummed in the back of his throat as he pinched the condom and pulled it out, leaning over Riley’s back to toss it in the garbage can.

Riley was shaking. “Holy shit, holy shit, please don’t leave me like this, you can’t, I need--” Ben rolled him over and leaned over him, pinning him in between his arms. 

“Don’t worry, Riley,” he said softly, in that voice that wondered why anyone would worry about anything (which was ridiculous, as there could be a lot to worry about around Ben Gates.) “I have you. We have you.” He reached down and grabbed Riley in his hand, and a few quick, rough tugs was all it took. As soon as Ben moved away from Riley and got of the bed, Abigail laid an arm across his chest, snuggling into him.

Ben turned on the light in the bathroom and Abigail and Riley heard the sound of the sink running. “You two are going to have to clean up, you know.” This was met with snorts of muffled laughter from both of them.

Ben exited the bathroom, drying his hands and giving them a look with more kindness than annoyance in it.

“Give us a minute,” Riley croaked, trying to get some semblance of his voice and his wits back.

Ben flopped (there was really no other word for it, he flopped) onto the bed and spooned Abigail, using one hand to support her neck and the other to rub tiny circles into Riley’s shoulder.

And before Riley and Abigail got up for just long enough to clean up, before they all tumbled into bed together, before they all fell asleep and woke up the next morning to a raw, cool day still soaked from last night’s rain, before they got that email about the lost colony of Roanoke that would send them off on their next adventure, they had one long, blissful moment of sheer happiness.

And there were many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Coranam for being the world's best editor!
> 
> Also, thank you for being willing to read erotic National Treasure fanfic, you nerd.


End file.
